


the thing about us

by pioggiaviola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 doesn't exist, Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fix-It, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Pining, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Spoilers for Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Temporary Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioggiaviola/pseuds/pioggiaviola
Summary: "Hai sempre detto che senti le mie preghiere, stavolta non so se è vero, ma in qualcosa bisogna credere."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	the thing about us

**Author's Note:**

> Alle destiellare affrante, perché gliel'avevo promessa dopo aver perso la scommessa sul ritorno di Castiel e la avranno (anche se si meritano molto molto di meglio) ♡. 
> 
> E a Gabry, perché siamo cadute insieme in quest'ultima illusione.

  
_It just took some people a little longer than others to realize  
how few words they needed to get by, how much of life they could negotiate in silence._  
_\- The Leftovers, Tom Perrotta_

**1.**

Un giro di lancetta. Sessanta ticchettii e anche la stanza di Sam piomba nel silenzio. Sessanta ticchettii di ventole sul soffitto ed echi dalle tubature. 

_Tic toc_

_Cas, io-_

_tic toc tic toc_

_addio, Dean._

Durante il giorno Sam ci prova. Dice: "Jack ci riuscirà. Lo riporterà a casa.” E Dean annuisce anche, ma non sente niente. Fa per dire qualcosa, è convinto di dire _lo so_ , ma non esce nessuna parola dalla sua bocca, solo silenzio

e la ventola sul soffitto, gli echi delle tubature. Sempre quelle, a ripetizione. Come un cazzo di disco rotto.

Sam apre la bocca; e poi la richiude. Quando solleva gli occhi la sua espressione è di cera, e Dean lo sa che sta facendo uno sforzo per entrambi: lui stesso ha portato quella maschera per tanto tempo. La porterebbe anche adesso, ma non sa dov’è il senso. “Dean, dobbiamo avere un po’ di fede."

_Io non ho più niente_ , gli viene da dire. 

Invece sta zitto, aspetta che Sam faccia tutto il lavoro, che provi a distrarlo con le chiacchiere e le birre e le cose non importanti in attesa di- Di Jack, di un’altra vittoria.

In attesa di Cas.

Scopre che Sam ricorda molto della fine del mondo, o quello che è stata. Suo fratello parla a raffica della faccia rabbiosa di Chuck, del cielo nero pece e le stelle rosse. Delle ali di Michael larghe quanto tutta Lebanon. E l’ombra emanata da Jack, alta quanto un grattacielo a duecento piani, scura e potente come un tornado. Gli ricorda di come hanno vinto, di come Jack ha ripopolato la Terra. Di come aveva promesso di riportare indietro anche chi non avrebbe dovuto avere una seconda possibilità. Ma l’aveva avuta. E Jack non avrebbe mai permesso che gli fosse tolta per capriccio.

Sam parla, parla, parla. E Dean annuisce, ma a un certo punto smette di ascoltarlo. Si sofferma sul poco che gli è rimasto impresso di quella notte. _Devi farlo per Cas_ , gli aveva detto Sam, _devi arrivare fino in fondo, se no che senso avrebbe quello che ha fatto lui per te?_

E si ricorda di Jack che lo scuoteva e diceva che tutto era finito e: "Rimetterò tutto a posto. Ogni cosa”. Poi era sparito. Un attimo prima c’era e l’attimo dopo non più. Senza nessun avvertimento, senza dargli il tempo di dire qualcosa.

_Ti prego riportalo indietro._

Ma a quel punto erano rimasti solo lui e Sam e una desolazione che non finiva mai. Una vittoria che non sapeva di niente. A Dean, quella notte, era parso di sentire un _bangbangbang_ alle spalle e un rumore di passi. 

Lo ha sentito spesso anche dopo. 

_bangbangbang_

E la ventola sul soffitto, gli echi delle tubature, lo stridio del metallo. 

_Cas, devo dirti-_

_mi hai cambiato, Dean_

_bangbangbang_

Ogni minuto del giorno e della notte. Senza riuscire a farlo smettere. 

E il sole si alza e si abbassa dietro l’orizzonte un sacco di volte, come se ogni cosa fosse veramente al suo posto.

Intanto, lui e Sam stappano birre. Dean le apre, in realtà, e beve beve beve fino a quando non vede il fondo. Sam gioca con l’etichetta, un vizio che si porta dietro da quand'era piccolo. Restano fermi in cucina senza niente da fare, senza più la morte o dio che bussano alla porta. Senza apocalissi.

E aspettano.

In quel niente gli sembra di poter vedere i secondi che si allungano; gli sembra di sentirli scorrere

_tic tic tic_

ma è solo Sam che picchietta sulla bottiglia per strappare la carta.

"Papà s'incazzava a morte quando lo facevi." La voce con cui parla non sembra neanche la sua; deve fare un colpo di tosse per rimetterla in ordine.

Sam solleva lo sguardo come un cerbiatto in autostrada. Ci mette un secondo a registrare quello che ha detto; o il fatto stesso che abbia aperto bocca. "Perché?"

"Lo facevi quando eri nervoso e spaventato. E spaventavi pure lui." 

Sam non risponde, ma Dean lo vede quando raddrizza le spalle e cambia espressione. Ci prova, ci prova veramente, ma non è abbastanza: "non so cos'altro fare, Dean."

A questo Dean non vuole rispondere. Non quando suo fratello crolla come un quindicenne in un corpo troppo cresciuto. Così torna a bere. Si lascia guardare come un paziente in osservazione.

"Jack è l'unico che -- è dio, adesso,” insiste Sam "Ha promesso che li riporterà tutti a casa." 

Il cuore gli schizza in gola. “Sam, basta."

“Dovremmo parlarne invece. Abbiamo perso tante persone, abbiamo perso tutt'e due qualcuno che-"

Sbatte la bottiglia sul tavolo. Lo sguardo di suo fratello è carico di tristezza. Dean non vuole guardarlo. “ _Sam_. Ho detto che non ci riesco."

Deve chiudere gli occhi per concentrarsi sul silenzio e non pensare e

_bang bang bang_

_è per te che m’importa del mondo_   
_da quando ti ho tirato fuori dall’inferno…_   
_mi hai cambiato, Dean_

“Ok,” la voce di Sam sembra arrivare da un altro mondo, “lo capisco. Ma penso lo stesso che dovresti."

Sam non fa in tempo a finire di parlare che la rabbia comincia a irrigidire le spalle di Dean. È questo che succede ogni volta che che una corda delle sue stupide debolezze viene pizzicata: la testa si annebbia. Dean glielo ha ripetuto più e più e più volte, è meglio lasciare le cose come stanno. È meglio non parlarne. Non perché non ne abbia bisogno, cazzo, se potesse esplodere solo per un attimo, _se trovasse le parole_ … 

“Io non… Non so cosa vuoi sentirmi dire. Che si è sacrificato un’altra volta, per me, che non ha aspettato che potessi fare qualcosa, dire _qualcosa_. Quello stupido bastardo se n’è andato e io…"

Sam fa una smorfia ed esita prima di parlare. “Dean… ha fatto una scelta."

“Lo so, cazzo. Non mi serve che tu…"

“Voglio solo dire che ha fatto esattamente quello che abbiamo fatto tu e io mille volte. Facciamo un sacco di stronzate per proteggere le persone che-"

_tutto quello che fai, lo fai per amore_   
_mi hai cambiato, Dean_

“Sam, per favore."

Ne ha abbastanza. Dello sguardo avvilito di suo fratello, del lutto continuo che devono appuntarsi sul petto come medaglia di guerra. Non contano un cazzo le battaglie che hanno vinto se non riescono a riportare indietro tutti. Se non c’è giustizia. Se non c’è speranza. Ne ha abbastanza di tutto. Deve solo alzarsi e andarsene da quella stanza.

Sam lo segue con lo sguardo mentre risale le scale del bunker. Sa benissimo dove sta andando. E sa che è meglio lasciarlo fare. Prima che possa aprire la porta, Sam lo ferma: “dovresti dire come stanno le cose veramente, ad alta voce. A te stesso, almeno."

Dean si ferma sul posto. “…non ha senso adesso."

Sam si allontana dal tavolo. Lo guarda da basso con il viso esausto e le spalle ricurve. “Invece ce l’ha.” Gli fa un mezzo sorriso spento e un cenno con la mano. “Buonanotte, Dean. Stai attento."

Dean aspetta che suo fratello sparisca in fondo al corridoio. Guarda il bunker dall’alto della scala: quattro sedie sparpagliate intorno al tavolo delle mappe, bottiglie vuote, libri sparsi, armi. Non c’è niente di nuovo rispetto a qualche settimana fa, ma non sa per niente di casa.

Si sbatte la porta alle spalle con la stupida speranza che il rumore possa svegliarlo dall’incubo.

Fuori il cielo è nero, un buio denso in cui non vede neanche il profilo della strada. Una cosa che ricorda della distruzione di Chuck sono le stelle che esplodevano come lampadine e l'elettricità che crepitava nell'aria. Il sangue che prendeva a pompare forte nelle orecchie e il modo in cui aveva cominciato a guardarsi intorno mentre tutto vibrava... e sembrava proprio quella notte a Pontiac.

Si ricorda soprattutto la faccia compassionevole di Sam. "Non so se significa quello che credi…" 

Dean l'aveva ignorato; in alto, in mezzo a quel vuoto del cazzo dove stava esplodendo il cielo, aveva visto crepe di luce ed energia. E l’odore di ozono era scoppiato all’improvviso nell’aria.

_le cose belle accadono, Dean_

Aveva aspettato e aspettato e aspettato.

Ma non era arrivato nessun bagliore azzurro. Niente ali. Niente angeli. "Rimetterò tutto a posto" Jack gliel'aveva promesso in quel momento, stringendogli la spalla. Si ricorda di come si era scansato di scatto. Di Jack che lo lasciava andare fissando l'impronta di sangue sulla giacca di Dean. "Ogni cosa".

Ma niente, _niente_ era andato a posto nella sua testa. E le cose belle, quand’erano successe, lui le aveva distrutte. 

_adesso lo so, Dean_   
_non posso avere quello che voglio_   
_ma mi basta dirlo per trovare la felicità_

Raggiunge il primo incrocio. _Lo so che siete ancora tutti qua, stronzi_ , dice alla strada deserta. Non sa con chi sta parlando: demoni, angeli. Il vuoto. _Qualcuno_ , dice, _qualcuno di voi bastardi deve dirmi che devo fare per riaverlo indietro_.

Gli risponde solo un silenzio innaturale. Non c'è nessuno con cui stringere patti, ormai. E l’unica cosa che gli resta da fare è parlare con i fantasmi nella sua testa.

_hai sempre detto che senti le mie preghiere_   
_stavolta non so se è vero, ma in qualcosa bisogna credere_   
_avevi promesso che se anche fossero morti tutti, tu_   
_soprattutto tu_   
_saresti rimasto_   
_e adesso_   
_adesso non so neanche per quale motivo sono rimasto io_

Per quando rientra, la luce è ancora accesa. E il corridoio in fondo a cui si trova la sua stanza non è un posto dove intende andare.

_Cas, io-_

_bang bang bang_

Il soffitto sembra così basso che da un momento all'altro potrebbe schiacciarlo. La ventola gira, gli echi delle tubature rimbombano.

_bang bang bang_

_Cas, fammi-_

_non devi dire niente, Dean, va bene così._

La mattina dopo si sveglia con la faccia schiacciata sul tavolo della cucina e la schiena a pezzi. Si ricorda come si è addormentato. Continuando a pregare.

**2.**

Spende ore

e _ore_

e ore con una bottiglia fra le mani. Una voce fastidiosa all'orecchio ripete che Dean Winchester non cambierà mai rotta. E andrà giù dritto nella bocca dello stesso inferno da cui è uscito più di diec’anni fa.

Non beve neanche. Ha solo bisogno di tenere un peso tra le mani che non sia quello della sua testa.

Sam è pochi passi di distanza. Potrebbe chiamarlo, potrebbe sedersi con lui e provare a spiegare, potrebbe dire a lui quello che non riesce a dire neanche a se stesso. Sam capirebbe. Sam ha già capito.

Ma Dean non lo farebbe mai. Per lo stesso motivo per cui ogni suo dolore finisce sul fondo di un bicchiere e poi in una notte passata a vomitare con la faccia sul cesso: perché non è mai cambiato.

_sei l’uomo migliore che conosca_

È rimasto il patetico di sempre. E da perfetto esempio di miserabile che è, si tiene addosso, sotto una giacca vecchia, la stessa camicia di settimane fa. 

_pensi che siano la rabbia e il dolore il motivo dietro quello che fai_

_non è così_

A volte prega seduto al tavolo della cucina, con la testa piena d’alcol e le mani che tremano per l’ubriachezza, la stanchezza, o il dolore.

_tutto quello che fai è per amore_

Non dice molto. Ripete il suo nome, se lo lascia scivolare sulla lingua. Implora: _ti prego, Cas, non puoi-_

Ma il bunker rimane in silenzio, nelle sue orecchie solo il rumore della ventola sul soffitto e gli echi delle tubature e

_bang bang bang_   
_addio, Dean_   
_addio, Dean_   
_addio_

Poi il silenzio. Un silenzio totalizzante e spaventoso. I ronzii spariscono e l’assenza di suoni preme sui suoi timpani: è come essere sott’acqua. È un attimo di quiete perfetta in cui tutto resta fermo e lui non riesce a sentire neanche i suoi pensieri o il suo respiro.

Dura un istante.

Dopo l’aria diventa pesante. Sente una corrente elettrica fluire da un punto all’altro della stanza, uno sfrigolio che gli ronza nelle orecchie. 

Fa in tempo a sentire i capelli rizzarsi sulla nuca. Poi lo vede: un punto azzurro che si allunga e si stira fino a diventare una fessura di luce azzurra a mezz'aria. E il cuore gli scalcia in gola e

_bang bang bang_

Ma così com’è apparsa, quella linea minuscola di luce sparice. Così velomente che si chiede se sia successo. Il brusìo ritorna nelle sue orecchie in modo fastidioso come una radio che cerca di riprendere il segnale. Lentamente, tornano i suoni e gli scricchiolii della casa. Tutto come prima.

Impiega un po’ di tempo per allontanare lo sguardo. Per stabilizzare il respiro. Ma _Jack ci sta provando_ , sta provando a riportarlo indietro. È qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, è un piccola zattera e cazzo non gli importa perché stavolta non ha funzionato: la prossima volta che vedrà un portale ci si infilerà di testa.  


**3.**

Non fa neanche la fatica di riferirlo a Sam. Sa come lo guarderebbe: come qualcuno che si sta illudendo. Come qualcuno che non regge il colpo di un cuore a pezzi.

È quello che fanno entrambi, a dirla tutta. Si nascondono dietro cibo scadente e dormite troppo lunghe che non sono affatto dormite, ma ore lasciate cadere nel vuoto.

Dean riesce a vedere il suo riflesso in Sam: gli occhi segnati, le spalle più curve. La bocca asciutta per le giornate che trascorre senza parlare. A volte lo guarda e fa quasi per dire: “mi dispiace che tu l’abbia persa”. Ma a parti invertite, se fosse Sam a pronunciare una frase del genere, Dean avrebbe solo tanta voglia di spaccarsi le nocche contro il muro. Così lascia che siano i giorni a sotterrare il dolore. Spera che ogni ticchettio degli orologi si porti via un pezzo di lui fino a quando sarà così anestetizzato da potersi mettere in piedi davanti a suo fratello e aiutarlo. Fino a quando non riuscirà a riprendere in mano la situazione come ha fatto per anni.

A volte ci crede veramente.

A volte si ritrova con la faccia schiacciata contro le lenzuola per non sentirsi singhiozzare. 

Quando crolla per la stanchezza, sogna. Ed è l’ultima cosa che vorrebbe. Vede Cas nel purgatorio, la barba lunga che scende fino al collo, i vestiti sporchi e strappati e uno sguardo determinato. Di quelli che non gli vede in faccia da quando era un soldatino e a Dean prudevano le mani dalla voglia di _scuoterlo_ e spettinargli i capelli e fottergli il cervello per il gusto di metterlo alla prova. 

Ci sono notti in cui il sogno si distorce: il corpo è suo, quello di Cas, e Dean vuole usare la scusa di passargli una birra per toccarlo e farsi guardare con quell’espressione _carica_. Di promesse, di possibilità, di qualcosa che non ha mai smesso di farlo sentire impacciato come un diciassettenne. Poi, nel sogno, Castiel solleva gli occhi e fa il sorriso mellifluo e disgustoso di Satana; la sua voce è _sbagliata_ quando dice: “che mi farai stavolta? Non ti basta avermi ucciso?"

E solo qualche volta il sonno lo trasporta in un attimo di pace. Un viaggio nell’impala e Cas proprio lì accanto a guardare dal finestrino lo scenario che cambia. Una giornata al mare, la sabbia sotto i piedi e il sole che brucia sulle guance. E Cas in maglietta e pantaloncini seduto a guardare il sole che tramonta sullo specchio d’acqua mentre dice: _m’hai cambiato, Dean._

Altre volte lo vede bruciare in una pira funeraria per ore. Quando si sveglia, è come non svegliarsi affatto.

*

Quando succede di nuovo sta guardando la televisione. Per un attimo il canale perde la ricezione. I cavi scoppiettano come se fosse l’inizio di un corto circuito.

La lampadina sulla sua testa si fulmina. Si alza in piedi con l’intenzione di gridare per richiamare l’attenzione di Sam e contemporaneamente stare a guardare. Nelle orecchie non sente altro che il battito veloce

_bang bang bang_

Un altro punto di luce che lentamente apre un'altra frattura. Stavolta il riverbero è insopportabile. E al silenzio si sostituisce un rombo basso, come una raffica di vento che precede una tempesta.

Resta a guardare mentre dalla fessura s’irradia una carica elettrica sempre più intensa. 

Poi Dean lo vede chiaramente. Cas si spinge oltre il varco, o qualunque cosa sia quello che è apparso nel suo salotto. Ne esce come se qualcosa lo avesse sputato fuori. La fessura spazio-temporale dietro di lui viene risucchiata con uno schiocco e poi sparisce così com’è apparsa.

I suoni sono ancora ovattati, Dean vede Castiel che muove la bocca, sta dicendo qualcosa, ma lui non riesce a capire.

Non riesce a sentire niente a parte

_bang bang bang_

Ma nelle narici ha un odore che conosce bene e quando si avvicina, quello che prende tra le sue mani sembra il trenchcoat di Cas, la faccia è la sua, le spalle che stringe sono le _sue_. Quando lo abbraccia, l’impatto con la sua figura solida, viva, _reale_ , lo lascia senza fiato.

Sente le mani di Cas che esitano nel ricambiare l'abbraccio e nelle orecchie non ha nient’altro che un ronzio sordo, come se fosse troppo vicino a un amplificatore. 

La prima cosa che sente quando la pressione sui timpani si allenta è una parola che tira un calcio al muro di mattoni che ha nel petto. “ _Dean_ ” dice Cas e lui crolla come un burattino. La voce vicino al suo orecchio si spezza e, "sto bene,” continua a ripetere Cas rispondendo a una domanda che non sa se ha fatto veramente. 

Dean vorrebbe dirgli qualcosa, qualcosa che abbia un significato, che dia un senso alle cose. Ma tutto quello che gli viene fuori dalla bocca premuta contro la sua spalla è: “ _Cazzo, Cas_ ”, mentre si rende conto di essersi aggrappato alla sua schiena come se stesse per affogare in mezzo al mare. Ed è così. _Era_ così, cazzo.

Castiel lo lascia fare. Le sue mani stringono e allentano la presa, incerte. E il suo respiro nell’orecchio di Dean è affannato come se avesse corso una maratona per tornare -

_bang bang bang_

Dean è così preso a ripetersi che è qui, cazzo, è di nuovo _veramente_ qui, che quasi si perde il colpetto di tosse con cui Sam spunta alle loro spalle.

Dean si costringe a spostarsi, a lasciargli un po’ di spazio. Ma non era pronto a trovarsi così vicino alla sua faccia. Quella stupida faccia che ha continuato a vedere in ogni angolo del bunker per settimane.

Gli occhi stanchi di Cas sono pieni di gratitudine e di una specie di fierezza che lo accompagna da sempre. E Dean si sente schiaffeggiato dall’idea che questo è Castiel, il ribelle che ha ripudiato Paradiso, Inferno, Arcangeli… Dio stesso. Il soldato che si è schierato dalla parte dell’umanità. Dalla parte di _Dean_. Questo è Castiel, ma è anche qualcun altro. È soprattutto Cas, con la cravatta storta, i capelli che ingrigiscono, un coraggio che lui non ha. È Cas che non riesce a guardarlo negli occhi e lascia vagare lo sguardo da un punto all’altro della stanza. Fino a quando si sofferma su un punto alle spalle di Dean. 

Sam se ne sta in piedi ad aspettare il suo turno. Così Dean si fa da parte e lo lascia fare. Suo fratello abbraccia Cas curvando le spalle e mettendoci troppa forza. È come un bambino in un corpo troppo cresciuto. Il modo in cui si lancia verso di lui, come stringe il pugno tra le sue scapole e dice _bentornato, Cas, ci sei mancato, smettila di sacrificarti, abbiamo bisogno di te tutto intero_... Dean lo prenderebbe in giro se un nodo non gli stesse stringendo la gola.

Quando lascia andare Cas, Sam si schiarisce di nuovo la voce, commosso e con gli occhi un po’ lucidi. “Così Jack ce l’ha fatta,” commenta, facendo un passo indietro. “Come ha fatto a tirarti fuori da lì?"

“Ha imbrogliato” dice Cas, con un'espressione così orgogliosa che a Dean viene voglia di sorridere ancora di più. “Ha detto al Vuoto che non avrebbe potuto tenermi lì dentro se io, se non-“. Corruga la fronte e poi guarda Dean con la coda dell'occhio. “Se non fossi più stato un angelo.” 

“La cosa più importante era riportarti indietro,” risponde troppo velocemente. L’entusiasmo che gli batte nel petto è al limite dell’isteria. Castiel è lì, è _vivo_ , Chuck è un coglione qualsiasi ormai. E Jack è il nuovo dio. Non c’è niente, _niente_ che non vada. Hanno _vinto_ , cazzo. “Perché non è qui anche lui?"

“Sta cercando di rimettere in ordine il _resto_."

Sam guarda Dean con la faccia piena di speranza e aspettativa e, cristo santo, se Cas è tornato, torneranno anche tutti gli altri. E ci sarà un po’ di sana giustizia in tutta quella merda che hanno dovuto affrontare. 

“Chuck non ha ucciso tutti quanti, li ha solo… messi da parte. E Jack sa come riportarli indietro."

Dean non riesce a fare a meno di fissarlo. E, stavolta, Cas sostiene il suo sguardo. Passa qualcosa tra loro due, qualcosa che assomiglia a _dovremmo parlare di quello che è successo_ e qualche altra cosa che Dean non è mai riuscito a mettere in parole. Ma Cas sì. 

“Dobbiamo festeggiare,” annuncia bruscamente. “Mentre aspettiamo di sapere di tutti gli altri. E- Jack,” dice, rivolgendosi al soffitto, “quando non sei impegnato, riporta il sedere a casa. Dobbiamo dire grazie al Signore, o una cosa del genere.” 

Sam alza gli occhi al cielo esasperato, ma sorride mostrando tutti i denti che ha. E Cas- Cas abbassa la testa e fa un suono un po’ smorzato. Sembra una risata.  


**4.**

Le bottiglie con cui hanno brindato un’ora fa sono ancora sul tavolo, quando Sam rialza la testa dal telefono grida: “Dean!”. 

“ _Cristo_ , Sam."

“È Eileen. È tornata. Sta bene, non si ricorda niente di quello che è successo ed _è tornata,_ ” dice, passandogli il telefono.

Dean mette giù la birra e lo guarda con serietà. “Sei sicuro?” Odia doverlo fare: seminare dubbi un secondo dopo aver creduto in Jack sa di ipocrisia. Ma questa è la vita che vivono: una scommessa dopo l’altra. Una convinzione sbagliata dopo l’altra che li spedisce dritti al tappeto.

“Dovremmo andare da lei,” interviene Cas. “Insieme.” Non aggiunge _nel caso in cui qualcosa andasse storto_ , ma è lo stesso.

Dean annuisce. “È qui a Lebanon?"

Sam scuote la testa. “Dice che si trova a Denver, nella vecchia casa di Lilian."

“Jack sta ricongiungendo le anime ai luoghi più importanti della loro vita,” conclude Cas guardandosi le mani. “Per Eileen la casa della sua addestratrice dev'essere… tutto quello che ricorda della sua infanzia."

Dean resta in silenzio. Nella sua testa tutto grida _e il bunker è tutto quello che restava a Cas_ ma non può pensarci in questo momento. Mette una mano sulla spalla di Sam e dice, “prepara le tue cose e andiamo."

*

Lancia nel bagagliaio un borsone di vestiti puliti e aspetta che Sam e Cas s’infilino in macchina. Ci mettono un po’ troppo per i suoi gusti, così si sporge dal finestrino e dice, “ehi, che state facendo?"

Sam si gira verso di lui e sembra in imbarazzo. Poi torna a guardare Cas, “mi metto dietro, ho bisogno di fare qualche ricerca."

Dean lancia un’occhiata a Castiel: la sua espressione non cambia di una virgola mentre dice, “ok”. Ma per Dean non è solo _ok_. Dopo aver passato settimane a implorare, bere, guidare da solo, è strano vedere Cas che si siede dal lato del passeggero. Accanto a lui. 

Dopo un’ora di guida continua a guardarlo per assicurarsi che non sparisca in una nuvoletta di cenere, o che non venga un’entità ultraterrena a riprenderselo da dentro l’impala. Castiel non svanisce, è sempre lì a qualche centimetro di distanza, a contemplare il panorama dal finestrino. Ma Dean ha il bisogno di tenerlo sotto controllo comunque.

A un certo punto Cas si gira verso di lui. Sembra titubante, ma i lineamenti del viso si ammorbidiscono quando lo guarda. “C’è qualcosa che non va?”

La domanda lo prende così in contropiede che boccheggia per qualche momento.

_bang bang bang_

_mi basta solo dirlo, Dean_   
_non mi importa di avere quello che voglio, mi basta solo dirlo_

“No,” borbotta Dean, e si strofina una guancia. 

Poi il suo sguardo ritorna fisso sulla strada e non apre la bocca per un’altra ora. Dallo specchietto retrovisore vede Sam sollevare lo sguardo dal pc e fissarlo 

_dovresti dire come stanno le cose veramente, ad alta voce_

*

Il viaggio non è lungo _in generale_ , ma sei ore in un abitacolo con una persona a cui non sai che dire e un’altra che ti guarda come se fossi un coglione sembrerebbero un’odissea a chiunque.

A metà strada s’infila nel parcheggio di una stazione di servizio così può nascondersi in bagno, solo due minuti. Si posiziona davanti a un lavandino che puzza meno degli altri e si sciacqua il viso. Dean è sudato, felice, teso e gli fanno male le spalle a furia di tenerle strette. Si guarda nello specchio cercando di conciliare la faccia stravolta e intontita che vede davanti a lui con il riflesso di qualche settimana fa. Non si è ancora rasato e tutto l’alcol e il valium con cui si è sfondato lo stomaco non gli hanno dato una bella cera. Ma è completamente diverso da _prima_. 

Quando viene fuori, il sole gli dà fastidio e non riesce a vedere bene. Nota Sam fuori dall’Impala, impegnato in una videochiamata, e lo sportello del passeggero aperto. Non vede Castiel e per un attimo si lascia prendere dal panico. Poi i suoi occhi si adattano alla luce e lo individua qualche passo più in là, con una busta tra le braccia. 

Dandosi del coglione, ritorna a sedersi in auto e aspetta che Cas li raggiunga. “Tacchino,” dice lui sedendosi di nuovo al suo posto, “non ho trovato nient’altro." Dean accetta il panino con un cenno e si ricorda che non mangia da circa due giorni. E non è neanche sicuro di quello che ha ingurgitato nelle settimane prima. 

“Grazie,” dice Sam rientrando in macchina e prendendo da mangiare. “Non stavo pensando al fatto che- che hai _fame_ , adesso”, conclude imbarazzato.

Ma Castiel non mangia affatto. Stappa la bottiglia d’acqua che ha comprato e la tracanna fino a metà. Quando ha finito si asciuga la bocca con la manica del trenchcoat. E sorprende Dean a guardarlo tra un boccone e l’altro. 

Nonostante sia tornato dal mondo dei morti, o dei vegetali per quel che ne sa, e sia umano da appena mezza giornata, è Castiel a prendersi cura di loro. Dean non è stato in grado neanche di restare sobrio per due giorni di fila, ma poi arriva Cas, che gli mette del cibo tra le mani e lo fa sentire di nuovo tutt’intero. Anche se dovrebbe pretendere, per una volta, di essere _lui_ il centro del mondo. E non il salvagente di uno come Dean.

Il resto del percorso trascorre tra il ticchettio dei tasti del pc di Sam e qualche canzone dei Pearl Jam alla radio.

_[no one knows this more than me  
‘cause I come clean I wonder everyday I look upon your face  
everything you gave and nothing you would take ](https://youtu.be/XTb9GNIxpMk) _

Dean tiene lo sguardo fisso sulla strada, ma con la coda dell’occhio vede un’espressione attraversare il viso di Castiel.

_Did I say that I need you?_

*

Denver è immacolata come se la fine del mondo non ci fosse mai stata. Dean ancora si sorprende di quanto velocemente il mondo abbia ripreso a girare con uno schiocco di dita di Jack. Sa che è il nuovo dio, ma fa ancora fatica ad afferrare l’idea. A razionalizzare.

Quando arrivano nei pressi dell’indirizzo mandato da Eileen, Sam è fuori dall’auto prima che Dean finisca di parcheggiare. Dean lo lascia andare avanti e Castiel resta seduto al suo posto.

Restano in silenzio a osservare Eileen che apre la porta di casa e si lancia tra le braccia di Sam. Dean distoglie lo sguardo: sembra un momento troppo personale. Si sente stupido per aver guidato fino a Denver come un padre che accompagna il figlio al primo appuntamento. Non dovrebbe essere qui.

Castiel continua a guardare dal finestrino con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Temevo che qualcosa potesse… andare storto."

“Sì, anch’io,” sfrega il pollice sul volante, proprio sopra uno strappo del rivestimento. "Sembra tutto… troppo bello per essere vero.” Quando sente gli occhi di Cas su di sé decide che è tempo di farsi crescere le palle e di guardarsi in faccia. 

Castiel fa un tentativo di sorriso e dice “Te lo avevo detto che Jack avrebbe trasformato il mondo in un posto migliore."

C’è un altro silenzio, stavolta così lungo che Dean è tentato di riempirlo con una battuta insignificante. Sta per dare fiato alla bocca, quando Cas indica di nuovo fuori dal finestrino. “Dovremmo andare a salutare."

Dean vede Sam indicare l’Impala ed Eileen che li saluta con la mano dall’altra parte della strada. “Una cosa veloce, e poi daremo a Sammy il tempo che gli serve."

*

Salta fuori che il tempo che serve a Sam è indefinito. Ha bisogno di stare lontano dal bunker per un po’. Lontano dalla strada, da Lebanon. Da lui.

Non c’è niente che non vada a Denver. Eileen è tornata davvero, non è uno shapeshifter, né un ologramma e Dean si ripromette di fare una chiamata a tutti quelli che conosce solo per sentire la loro voce e avere ancora una volta la conferma che è tutto vero. Non c’è nessun imbroglio, stavolta.

Quando lui e Sam si salutano quella sera, Dean vorrebbe farlo in fretta e darsela a gambe. Prima che suo fratello veda la delusione che prova all’idea che le cose, da questo momento in avanti, non saranno le stesse. Ma Sam se ne sta davanti a lui con le mani in tasca e la testa che ciondola e Dean, in attimo di lucidità, pensa che vederlo crescere è stata la cosa migliore che abbia fatto da quando è nato. Così lo tira in un abbraccio; con la mano gli spettina i capelli sulla nuca come quando aveva dieci anni. Pensa a come devono sembrare ridicoli visti da fuori, un omone di quasi due metri che si nasconde nelle braccia del fratello; è sorprendente scoprire quanto poco gli interessi.

“Sono contento,” annuncia, lasciandolo andare di colpo. “Ti starò fuori dai piedi finché vuoi.” 

Sam sospira e scuote la testa. “Dean, non è così che la vedo. Hai bisogno anche tu di…” Si gira verso Castiel ed Eileen in piedi sotto un grosso albero a parlare di chissà cosa in modo così intenso da incuriosire Dean. Poi Sam torna a guardarlo e sorride in modo disgustosamente consapevole. “Possiamo fare le cose per bene, ora che siamo liberi”, conclude. 

Restano un momento senza parole appoggiati alla fiancata dell’impala. Non c’è vento e l’aria è così piacevole che Dean potrebbe levarsi la giacca e godersi una camminata in centro. Il pensiero lo colpisce all’improvviso: non si è mai immaginato a passeggiare senza una meta. Quand’era piccolo, andava in città con Sammy solo per trovare una libreria o una tavola calda. Le vetrine dei negozi erano solo macchie sfocate mentre procedeva a passo veloce. Crescendo, non ha visto altro che intestatali e periferie. Ma stasera lascerebbe volentieri l’impala parcheggiata sotto casa di Eileen e andrebbe a vedere i tabelloni delle prossime uscite al cinema. Mangerebbe un hamburger in un posto con tovaglie di stoffa. 

Qualcosa nella sua testa gli sussurra che _questo non è da lui_. Che queste stronzate sono cose inutili, che non gli interessano. Che il massimo per uno come lui resterà sempre guidare in un’autostrada deserta con la musica a tutto volume e una scorta di birre sul sedile di dietro.

La verità è che adesso è libero di fare entrambe le cose.

*

Quando tocca a Cas salutare, Sam lo tira in un abbraccio più forte dell’ultimo. Se stringesse ancora un po’, Castiel potrebbe morire di asfissia nelle sue prime 48 ore da essere umano. Dean li guarda tenendosi in disparte, anche se fa finta di provare a staccare un chewing gum dall’asfalto con la punta della scarpa.

“Sono felice che tu sia tornato,” sente dire a suo fratello. “Mi spiace salutarti subito."

“Va bene così, questa volta è per una circostanza più felice."

Sammy sorride come non fa da anni. Forse da mai. “Ci rivedremo tra qualche giorno. Giusto il tempo di capire che cosa… _fare_. Da adesso in poi."

Cas guarda in basso e infila le mani nelle tasche del trench. Annuisce e poi, lentamente, risponde: “ci vorrà un po’ per questo."

*

Non stanno andando da nessuna parte nello specifico. Ha una mezza idea di guidare fino ad Omaha e da lì ridiscendere in Kansas. Magari fare un salto a Lawrence, per quanto stupido gli sembri il pensiero.

Si sono appena lasciati Denver alle spalle quando il cellulare di Dean squilla nel completo silenzio dell’abitacolo. “Cas, puoi leggere?” chiede lanciandogli un’occhiata. 

Castiel guarda l'sms sullo schermo con sospetto. “È Claire,” borbotta, come se parlasse a se stesso, “dice che stanno tutti bene". C’è un silenzio assordante in cui Cas continua a fissare il telefono nella sua mano destra. 

“Perché non la chiami?"

“Non so se…"

Dean tiene d’occhio il suo profilo per un po’ - vede una piccola smorfia di tristezza intorno alla sua bocca e le sopracciglia unite in un’espressione colpevole. 

“Sono di nuovo umano,” dice dopo un lungo momento, “ma non sono l’uomo con cui vorrebbe parlare."

Capisce esattamente a cosa si riferisce. Il fatto che Claire abbia accettato che suo padre non sia più su questa Terra non vuol dire che non possa ancora provare dolore ogni volta che guarda Castiel negli occhi e non rivede il suo vecchio. Non vuole ferirla. Dean vorrebbe dirgli che non deve ancora portarsi tutto quel peso sulle spalle, deve lasciarlo andare.

_lo so come ti vedi, Dean_

Ma, in fondo, chi è lui per fargli la predica.

Così non aggiunge nient’altro e continua a macinare strada fino a quando il sole si fa basso nel cielo e i lampioni al lato della strada si accendono gettando una luce aranciata sull’asfalto. 

Quando parla di nuovo, voce di Castiel sembra arrivare da un altro mondo. "Domani," sussurra, "domani la chiamerò." 

È diverso da qualsiasi altro viaggio abbia fatto in vita sua. Prima di tutto questo, Dean era una persona più semplice. Aveva sempre una missione da portare a termine. Combatteva, mangiava, ogni tanto dormiva e ogni tanto, invece, scopava. Ma soprattutto, in mezzo ai disastri cosmici e ai mostri, non aveva in mente che questa _cosa_ tra lui e Castiel sarebbe mai venuta allo scoperto. Se la rigirava nella testa come una parola straniera, qualcosa che capisci solo a metà e che il tuo cervello non riesce bene a conciliare con il resto del vocabolario che conosci. Adesso è senza navigatore in un territorio che gli congela il sangue nelle vene. E Cas, per quanto abbia trovato per primo il coraggio di svelare le carte, per quanta verità abbia tirato fuori, si è convinto che questo sarà il loro rapporto da ora in avanti: giornate piene di silenzi e occhi fissi sulla strada. Ed è tutto merito di Dean.

Nessuno dei due ha idea di dove stanno andando. Non solo letteralmente. 

Con questo pensiero in mente, svolta nel parcheggio di un motel. Proprio accanto alla struttura vede un diner ancora aperto. Scendono dalla macchina senza dirsi una parola e Dean punta dritto al gabbiotto del check in prima che il panico prenda completamente il sopravvento. Castiel gli tiene dietro senza emettere un fiato.

La ragazza all’accoglienza non avrà più di vent’anni. Mastica una gomma a bocca aperta e ha tutta l’aria di una che vorrebbe essere a divertirsi e non in un posto sfigato come un motel. “Quante notti?”, chiede, guardandoli di sfuggita mentre batte al computer.

“Una.” 

“Due stanze per una notte."

Tentenna un secondo prima di replicare. Il suo stomaco sta facendo delle cazzo di giravolte. “ _Una_ stanza per una notte." Quando la ragazza, che secondo il cartellino si chiama Amanda, gli passa una chiave e chiede di pagare in anticipo, la prende come una buona scusa per evitare di sollevare gli occhi in quelli di Castiel e processare quello che protrebbe vederci.

*

La stanza, a dire il vero, non ha niente di così “magico” come suggerisce il nome del motel: _Magic Blue_. Il blu, invece, c’è eccome. Sulle pareti, nell’arredamento, sui tappeti. Sui fottutissimi volantini sparpagliati sul mobile della tv.

Mentre lui lascia cadere all'ingresso il borsone mezzo vuoto che si trascina sempre dietro, Castiel prende il letto accanto alla finestra. Dalla tasca tira fuori il sacchetto della stazione di servizio in cui aveva comprato quegli orrendi panini al tacchino nel viaggio di andata. A quanto pare, aveva pagato anche per uno spazzolino e un dentifricio. Perché è umano, adesso, e ha _bisogno_ di queste cose mondane; avrebbe dovuto pensarci Dean ad aiutarlo. Nella lista delle cose sbagliate che fa nella vita, la voce _non so dare a Cas quello di cui ha bisogno_ è tra quelle che lo tormentano di più.

Dean lo guarda mentre sfila il tranchcoat e la giacca insieme e poi li lancia sul letto. Osserva come arrotola le maniche per il caldo inaspettato dentro la stanza e come la camicia s’è sfilata dal retro dei pantaloni. Poi Castiel si gira verso di lui come se volesse dire qualcosa

e Dean vede esattamente il momento in cui le parole gli muoiono in gola. Riconosce la sensazione, perché solo oggi l’ha provata una decina di volte.

Prima che diventi tutto troppo imbarazzante, si piega a frugare nel borsone. Trova una vecchia maglietta azzurra e una tuta non troppo mal messa. “Puoi tenerli,” dice. Castiel prende al volo i vestiti, ancora incapace di dire qualcosa.

Dean non riesce a fare a meno di pensare a quante poche parole si siano scambiati da quando Cas è piombato nel bunker, di nuovo intero. Di nuovo vivo. E non può smettere di incolparsi per quel silenzio. 

“Mettiti comodo, fatti una doccia,” mormora, giocando con le chiavi della stanza. Il tintinnio è più rumoroso della sua voce. “Vado a prendere da mangiare."

Appena mette piede fuori, l’aria fresca è un conforto. Prende un respiro profondo e prova a scrollarsi di dosso la stanchezza del viaggio. Prima di compiere trent’anni giornate di guida come queste non gli facevano neppure il solletico, adesso sente un peso che lo schiaccia verso terra. Ma non è sicuro che sia colpa della stanchezza.

Mentre aspetta che il suo ordine da portar via sia pronto, prende il telefono per mandare un messaggio a Sam. Digita: _non so come gestire questa cosa._ Poi cancella e riscrive: _viaggio ok. siamo in nebraska._

Per quando torna, Castiel è chiuso in bagno e Dean sente lo scrosciare nella doccia. Appoggia la busta dell’asporto sul comodino che separa i loro letti e si lascia cadere sul letto mentre lo aspetta. 

Resta sdraiato a lungo ad ascoltare il rumore dell’acqua che scorre; sta quasi per addormentarsi. Non ci sono ventole sul soffitto o echi delle tubature. Solo un solido e continuo

_bang bang bang_

nel suo petto. 

Poi Castiel viene fuori dal bagno in mezzo a una nuvola di vapore che sa di shampoo e bagnoschiuma. I vestiti che gli ha dato Dean gli stanno incollati addosso per via dell’umidità, e ha i capelli incasinati sulla testa. _Merda_ , è l’unico pensiero che il suo cervello riesce a processare.

“Ciao,” dice Cas quando lo nota.

Per qualche motivo il modo in cui lo dice incasina ulteriormente la testa di Dean. “Ciao,” mormora, tirandosi a sedere con impaccio.

Resta seduto sul bordo del letto a stringersi una mano nell’altra fino a farsi venire le nocche bianche. È ridicolo, pensa, aver passato settimane a implorare qualcuno di riportare indietro Cas e poi non riuscire a dirsi una parola. Non riuscire neanche a guardarlo senza aver paura di farsi esplodere la testa. È ridicolo e Castiel si merita di meglio.

Lo sente sbirciare nella busta della cena. Poi Cas fa uno sbuffo divertito: “Hamburger.”

“L’ultima volta che potevi sentire i sapori sei andato in brodo di giuggiole per uno di questi,” aggiunge inutilmente. Da _ridicolo_ si è appena trasformato in totalmente patetico. 

Cas prende la busta e scarta i panini; ne avvolge uno in un tovagliolo di carta e glielo passa; poi mormora un “grazie” e va a sedersi sull’altro letto. 

Trascorrono l’ora successiva a fare finta di guardare la tv via cavo. Dean recita a memoria le battute di un vecchio spaghetti western, più sovrappensiero che altro, e Castiel ride sommessamente dall’altra parte della stanza, appoggiato alla testiera del letto.

“Non sfottermi, è cultura generale,” mormora, mentre si leva gli scarponi per mettersi comodo. Ma Castiel non risponde e quando Dean fa per richiamare la sua attenzione - 

lo trova con gli occhi su di lui.

_bang bang bang_

È un attimo, poi Cas distoglie velocemente lo sguardo e si gratta una guancia. “Sono stanco,” dice all’improvviso. “Credo che mi farò una dormita. Buonanotte, Dean."

Dopo due ore, a tv e luci spente, Castiel non sta affatto dormendo. Lo sa perché lo sente rigirarsi sul materasso e respirare con affanno per il caldo o perché è esausto e non riesce a riposare. L’unico rumore nella stanza è il cigolio del suo letto.

*

La mattina successiva, è fuori prima che Cas possa svegliarsi. È praticamente l’alba, i lampioni in strada sono ancora accesi. Passa un’ora buona al diner ad aspettare due tazze di acquetta sporca che dovrebbe essere caffè e che, in realtà, gli fa venire la nausea. Forse avrebbe dovuto optare per il distributore automatico, ma ci avrebbe messo tre minuti netti. E lui ha bisogno di ragionare.

L’sms di Sammy arriva quando sta attraversando il parcheggio deserto verso gli edifici del motel. Dice: _stai solo andando a zonzo in autostrada o stai facendo la persona matura?_

Si caccia il telefono in tasca, tenendo i biccheri in equilibrio in una sola mano. Uno dei due s’inclina un po’ troppo e il caffè si versa. “Merda _.”_

“Lascia che ti aiuti.” Dean solleva lo sguardo sulla persona che gli è spuntata davanti dal nulla. Un tizio un po’ robusto con gli occhi stretti e un’espressione per niente promettente. “Dean Winchester."

Cazzo. Uno dei bicchieri gli cade dalle mani.

“Lo so dove stai andando,” continua l’altro. “Stanza 212, giusto? Il tuo compagno di viaggio dev’essere ancora nel mondo dei sogni."

“Al contrario mio che sto qui davanti alla tua faccia,” risponde bruscamente. “Non me la fai la scenetta degli occhi neri? Che cazzo volete ancora da noi? Piccolo aggiornamento sulla fine del mondo: i grandi capi hanno perso."

“Siete sempre lenti, voi Winchester,” dice il tizio muovendo un passo in avanti. Dean indietreggia. Una fila di alberi li nasconde dal resto del parchggio e dal ristorante. Il motel è lontano, se anche Cas fosse sveglio non lo vedrebbe dalla finestra. Cazzo. 

“Così lenti da aver preso per il culo dio, ma niente di che."

“Non sono un demone,” incalza l’altro. “E non me ne faccio niente di te. Voglio lui,” insiste, indicando gli edifici dietro di loro.

Dean s’immobilizza. “Perché? Non ha più niente a che fare con voi e il vostro paradiso di merda."

“È il migliore amico del Signore, no? Tutti quanti vogliono fare… due chiacchiere con lui, siamo sicuri che Jack verrà alla sua prima richiesta di aiuto” risponde in modo predatorio. “E noi abbiamo bisogno di un dio che ci _ascolti_."

“Bene,” Dean gli regala un sorriso. “Intanto fai due chiacchiere con questo.” 

Gli lancia in faccia il bicchiere di caffè bollente che aveva ancora in mano. Stupito, l’angelo fa un passo indietro. Dean ha giusto il tempo di infilare una mano nella cintura dei pantaloni per estrarre il coltello. 

Poi l’angelo grugnisce e si scaraventa contro di lui. La lama finisce dritta nel suo stomaco. Con un movimento di polso, Dean le fa fare mezzo giro nelle sue interiora; per sicurezza, lo fa gridare di dolore. Dalla ferita e dalla sua bocca fuoriesce un’accecante luce azzurra e Dean ritira la lama verso di sé.

L'angelo gli crolla addosso inerme e Dean lo spinge, lasciandolo cadere a faccia in giù sull'asfalto. 

Fa un paio di respiri per riprendere fiato e poi pulisce il coltello sulla parte interna della manica e lo rimette a posto con il cuore che martella nel petto. Trascina il corpo verso il bosco che delimita la proprietà del motel; ha un unico pensiero in testa: _Jack, abbiamo_ _bisogno di parlarti._

*

La stanza è come l’ha lasciata. Cas è in piedi e vestito, ma tutto il resto è esattamente come l’ha lasciato. Nessuno è entrato, pensa cercando di calmarsi, nessuno si è fatto male. Quello stronzo ha solo visto qualcosa nella sua testa e per qualche motivo non è riuscito a entrare.

Castiel deve leggergli il panico negli occhi, perché gli chiede: “Che succede?” prima ancora che Dean possa chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Apre la bocca per rispondergli, ma c’è uno schiocco nell’aria e un attimo dopo Jack appare accanto a loro. “Che succede?”, ripete, inclinando la testa allo stesso angolo di quello di Castiel. 

“ _Cristo santo_ , Cas non te l’ha detto di metterti un campanaccio?” Jack gli lascia il tempo di riprendersi e poi Dean continua, “sanno dove siamo, Jack. Gli angeli. E stanno cercando Cas."

Jack aggrotta le sopracciglia e lascia vagare lo sguardo. “Oh,” risponde in modo eloquente, “credevo fosse tutto a posto."

Cas non sembra affatto sconvolto dalla notizia. Ha passato tutti gli ultimi anni a cercare di scrollarsi di dosso quegli stronzi, non è una grossa novità. Se non fosse che adesso è pericolosamente _umano_. “...mi vogliono per arrivare a te,” conclude Cas. “Sanno che legame abbiamo e che mi hai riportato indietro. Gli angeli possono essere molto… territoriali riguardo alle attenzioni di dio."

Dean si passa entrambe le mani sul viso, cercando di tenere a bada per un attimo l’agitazione. “Jack, che diavolo vogliono che non gli stai dando? Un upgrade sulla casa? Non possiamo ricominciare a scappare, abbiamo appena -"

Jack lo ferma mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. Questa volta Dean non si scansa. “Va tutto bene, Dean. Cas è... protetto, nessuno può localizzarlo con precisione da quando è tornato, ma andrò a parlare con gli angeli."

C’è qualcosa di confortante nell’espressione di Jack. Il sorriso che gli rivolge è sempre quello di un ragazzino ingenuo e strampalato, ma nel suo sguardo c’è qualcosa di più antico e saggio adesso. Come un vecchio jedi. Questo è un dio in cui Dean può credere. “Ok,” esala, rilassandosi. “Ok."

Poi Jack si gira a guardare di nuovo Castiel, tocca anche la sua spalla, in una specie di triangolo familiare. “Sono felice che tu stia bene,” dice con un sorriso ancora più largo, tutto denti e gengive, “mi dispiace solo di aver dovuto dare via la tua grazia."

“A me no,” risponde prontamente Cas, “non m’importava più da tanto tempo.” 

Jack annuisce un paio di volte e Dean non può fare a meno di dire, “grazie” con la voce che all’improvviso si spezza e lo abbandona. “Per averlo riportato indietro. Non ho avuto modo di -"

“Va bene così, Dean. Ho sentito tutte le tue preghiere."

La frase è così familiare che Cas solleva gli occhi in quelli di Dean e si scambiano uno sguardo. Dura un attimo, poi Dean si schiarisce la voce. “Sì, beh, mi dispiace per aver bestemmiato così tanto."

Jack accenna una risata. “Bene, andrò a risolvere la questione in paradiso. Hai un sigillo di protezione anche tu adesso,” dice, stringendo la presa sulla sua spalla un’ultima volta; poi si rivolge ad entrambi: “siete al sicuro, nessuno può trovarvi."

Prima di andarsene, solleva la mano per salutarli. “Ci vediamo presto.” E così com'è arrivato, sparisce.

“Quindi adesso siamo i protetti di dio?” si chiede ad alta voce. Quando si gira verso Castiel, lo trova intento a bucargli la fronte con lo sguardo. “Che c’è?” chiede istintivamente.

“Hai pregato Jack,” risponde, scandendo le parole come se non potesse crederci. Dean fissa lo sguardo sul suo letto. Si rigira tra le mani le chiavi della stanza. “Non quanto ho pregato te."  


_i want to beg you, as much as i can, to be patient toward all that is unsolved in your heart  
and to try to love the questions themselves like locked rooms and books that are written in a foreign tongue. […]  
the point is to live everything. live the questions now. perhaps you will then gradually,  
without noticing it, living along some distant day into the answer._

_\- Reiner Maria Rilke_

**5.**

Un paio d’ore dopo sono di nuovo in macchina. Ancora in direzione Omaha. Si fida del fatto che Jack li terrà al sicuro e non ha nessuna intenzione di tornare a vivere sotto terra. Non adesso che cominciava a sentirsi libero veramente. Che vengano pure gli angeli a rompere le palle a Cas, li decimera come ha fatto già un milione di volte. 

Castiel, invece, sembra pensarci a lungo. “Lo so che vuol dire sentirsi ignorati da dio,” dice sovrappensiero. “Devono solo capire che Jack è dalla loro parte."

Dean scuote la testa. “Ti hanno dato la caccia, torturato e ostacolato dall’inizio di questa storia e ancora ti preoccupi?"

“Credo solo che Jack possa costruire qualcosa di meglio di quello che abbiamo avuto fin ora."

Le ore in auto trascorrono per lo più nella quiete. Dean comincia ad abituarcisi. Lentamente la paura di trovarsi ad affrontare questa cosa con Cas sta lasciando spazio ad altro. Ad esempio ai suoi gusti musicali di merda. Castiel tiene il tempo di una melodia che passano alla radio, tutta cuori e zucchero, e Dean non può fare a meno di lagnarsi.

“Cas, ti prego, quelle delle boyband non sono canzoni."

“I dati di vendite ti darebbero torto."

Gli lancia un'occhiata tra l’orripilato e il colpito. “Come diavolo fai a conoscere i dati di vendite di questi tizi e non le battute di Batman?"

Cas prende una manciata di patatine dalla busta al centro del sedile e se le infila in bocca una ad una. “Tu hai le tue ossessioni e io le mie, Dean."  
  
È buffo guardarlo adesso, dopo tutto quello che è successo - dopo le cose che si sono detti e quelle che _non_ si sono detti - e sentire il panico che gli slega i polsi lentamente. 

I quattro sgallettati alla radio cantano _I didn't know myself until you changed me and made me understand that, if you want me I must be doing something right_. 

Immagina di poter concedere a Cas almeno il resto di questa dannatissima canzone.

*

Arrivano ad Omaha che è già buio. Evitano il centro città, intasato di auto e di gente, e svoltano in una strada di periferiferia; Dean continua a guidare per qualche altro chilometro fino a quando non la vede. Una birreria vecchio stile: la porta d'ingresso in legno massiccio, un'insegna appesa a un braccetto d'ottone, persone che entrano ed escono dal locale ridendo. E i bassi della musica che risuonano dall'interno. Gli sembra un posto in cui può far finta di essere come chiunque altro. All'improvviso gli sembra la prospettiva migliore del mondo.

Ferma la macchina e guarda alla sua destra con le mani ancora sul volante. Cas continua a fissare un punto fuori dal parabrezza senza prestargli attenzione.

“Ehi."

Castiel sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte come se ritornasse dal mondo dei sogni e finalmente dà segni di conoscenza. “Mh?"

Dovrebbe chiedergli dove sta andando con la testa e perché sembri così ansioso e teso, ma non è sicuro di poter ascoltare la risposta. Lo sa benissimo cosa lo mangia dall'interno anche se si sforzano di comportarsi come i soliti Dean e Cas, gli amiconi. Per quanto si stia lasciando andare, anche lui sente quel rimescolamento di stomaco ogni volta che cade il silenzio tra loro. È inevitabile. Forse è per questo che devono andare a bere. “Andiamo,” dice facendo un cenno verso l’ingresso della birreria. “Ci meritiamo una serata come due persone normali."

Castiel studia il locale; i neon dell’insegna gli illuminano la faccia di verde e di giallo; quando la luce lo colpisce in un certo modo, Dean riesce a contare ogni linea d’espressione. Poi Castiel si gira di nuovo verso di lui e tenta un sorriso incoraggiante. “Perché no.” 

Trascorrono le successive due ore a bere a stomaco quasi vuoto, solo qualche nocciolina per reggere l’alcol. La birra è buona, non è quella merda in bottiglia a cui è abituato. Ma è anche più subdola, perché scivola giù per la gola senza neanche farsi sentire. E prima che se ne renda conto sta ridendo a voce alta.

È un secolo che non lo fa. Divertirsi veramente, senza cercare di affogare il disagio e il dispiacere. Forse l’ultima volta è stata una decina d’anni fa. In quello stupido bordello in cui Cas aveva detto a una prostituta di avere problemi con le figure autoritarie. Con Cas era quella volta e con Cas è adesso. Dopo tutti questi anni. Dopo tutto quello che Castiel ha visto di lui, senza mai scappare a gambe levate.

Con Cas.

Cazzo. Sempre con lui.

Castiel che ha il viso un po’ pallido, e un accenno di barba che comincia a vedersi sulle guance e giù per il collo. Castiel che adesso gli sta schioccando le dita davanti alla faccia, mentre il proprietario del locale lo guarda con la stessa pietà che si riserva agli schizzati un po’ patetici. Il ché ha senso. “Dean, hai bevuto troppo."

“Però, Sherlock,” biascica con la bocca impastata. “Tu sì che hai delle intuizioni geniali."

Cerca di cacciarsi le mani in fondo alle tasche, impacciato per via dell’alcol e della camicia che gli si appiccica addosso. “A-ah,” esulta quando finalmente arriva alle chiavi dell’impala. Le lancia a Cas, forse le lancia direttamente verso la sua _faccia_ , ma lui in qualche modo riesce a prenderle al volo. “Dovrai accompagnarmi in auto da bravo gentiluomo.”

E lo fa. Lo porta via dal locale tirandolo - o sostenendolo, forse - per un braccio, e non lo lascia fino a quando arrivano alla macchina. Gli apre lo sportello, lo aiuta a sedersi. Quand’è ancora mezzo piegato nell’abitacolo per allacciargli la cintura, Dean sbuffa una mezza risata. Cas gira appena la testa per guardarlo. “Che c’è di divertente?”

Il respiro di Cas smuove l’aria vicino alla sua guancia. Sa di birra e arachidi. E tutta l’ironia gli muore in gola. Sente improvvisamente la bocca asciutta e per riflesso passa la lingua sulle labbra.

Gli occhi di Cas intercettano il movimento e lo seguono con attenzione; il suo sguardo si sofferma su di lui per momento dolorosamente lungo. E quando Dean deglutisce involontariamente, le palpebre di Cas si stringono come se dovesse concentrarsi su qualcosa. Dean lo guarda assorto per qualche momento e, dev'essere l'alcol, ma se avesse più palle si spingerebbe in avanti e lo bacerebbe adesso. Fanculo chi li guarda e fanculo le puttanate che gli impediscono di prendersi quello che vuole. Con il battito impazzito che gli riempie i timpani e il respiro di Castiel che ancora gli solletica il mento, sta quasi per decidersi.  
  
Ma poi Cas si schiarisce la voce e si tira lentamente fuori dall'abitacolo; il momento finisce senza neanche essere cominciato del tutto. E, come mille altre volte, Dean ha perso la sua occasione.

In un secondo Cas fa il giro della macchina e siede al posto del guidatore. Dean si appoggia allo schienale e lo fissa con la coda dell’occhio: guida vicino al volante, con le sopracciglia strette per la concentrazione e il collo dritto. Chiude gli occhi e inspira lentamente; quando li riapre, Cas lo sta controllando. “Sto bene,” lo rassicura. “Solo un po’ rincoglionito dalla birra. Era buona, però”. È solo mezza verità, una scusa patetica. Come tutte le scuse patetiche che ha collezionato negli anni.

“Dormi. Ti sveglio quando trovo un motel."

*

Quando sente le ruote della macchina frenare sull’asfalto si decide a riaprire gli occhi. Non stava dormendo veramente, ma la vibrazione del motore lo ha trascinato in una specie di trance contemplativa; il silenzio gli ha schiarito i pensieri.

Deglutisce due o tre volte per levarsi la secchezza dalla bocca, ma ha bevuto troppo e ha bisogno di acqua. Senza dire una parola si sfila il portafoglio dalla tasca posteriore. Cas glielo prende dalle mani e fila verso il gabbiotto. Quindi è così che andrà anche stasera: birra e silenzi imbarazzanti. Grandioso. E non può incolpare nessuno se non se stesso. _Crescerai mai?_

Aspetta di vederlo tornare con le chiavi, pensando seriamente di provare a parlargli. Le persone normali lo farebbero. Potrebbe chiedergli se ha bisogno di qualcosa e Castiel risponderebbe “no, sto bene”, anche se è umano da tre giorni e ogni cazzo di sensazione lo starà bombardando. Forse Dean potrebbe dirgli che ogni volta che se n’è andato anche lui è stato bombardato e stordito: dalla vergogna, dal panico, dalla fottutissima disperazione che lo trascina sul fondo. Chissà, forse potrebbe aiutare.

Continua a rigirarsi nella testa questa possibilità mentre raggiungono la stanza. Cas cammina due passi avanti a lui, rigido come una tavola di legno e qualcosa gli dice che sta pensando a come si sono guardati prima, a come si sono guardati per anni. Sente un sorrisetto che gli si dipinge in faccia: ora che è tutto alla luce del sole, fa schifosamente bene sapere di non essere l'unico a imballarsi ogni volta che Castiel è vicino. È proprio un bastardo compiaciuto. Un bastardo compiaciuto e senza le palle di farsi avanti: una pessima combinazione.  
  
Ci pensa e ci ripensa mentre lo osserva girare la chiave nella serratura con le spalle tese: potrebbe riprovarci. Potrebbe chiedere a Cas di smetterla di punirsi ogni volta che si guardano più di mezzo secondo, ma gli viene da ridere al pensiero: lui ha fatto di peggio. Lui ha guardato, desiderato e taciuto fino alla nausea. È stato così anche per Cas? Quand'era un angelo e c'erano quei lunghi silenzi tra loro, e Sam doveva interrompere con un colpo di tosse o una parola detta a voce più alta... quando Dean pensava che l'unico a guardare e non toccare fosse lui.  
  
Mentre ci pensa, Cas apre la porta della stanza e il rumore lo distrae dalle sue macchinazioni mentali. Una volta dentro, Cas lascia cadere il sacchetto di carta con le sue cose sul tavolo e si passa stancamente una mano sugli occhi. Quando lo nota ancora fermo sulla porta, si caccia una mano in tasca e gli restituisce il portafoglio guardandolo di sbieco. “È costato più del solito,” spiega. “Ma non volevo che passassi la notte in macchina."

Vorrebbe rispondere _non me ne frega un cazzo di quant'è costata questa stanza, basta che mi guardi di nuovo come prima_. Invece risponde solo "okay,” sentendosi un po' troppo stupido e un po' troppo brillo. Vede qualcosa negli occhi di Cas; presume che sia stanchezza ed esasperazione e qualche altra cosa che lui lo sta costringendo a provare e - _cristo santo_ vuole sapere a che sta pensando, ma vuole anche smetterla del tutto di pensare. 

Dopo una pausa lunga e incerta prende una boccata d’aria e mormora: “Cas, dobbiamo -"

Ma non ha il tempo di dirgli cosa _dovrebbero_. La carta giallina che ricopre le pareti viene improvvisamente illuminata da un riverbero. Dean sente il familiare fruscio di ali e, in un nano secondo, alle spalle di Cas c’è Naomi. La schiena dritta, le mani giunte e un completo da direttore di banca addosso. 

Non deve neanche pensarci prima che la sua mano scatti alla cintola dei pantaloni dove tiene nascosta la lama. Mentre stringe le dita intorno al manico, scansa via Cas e si posiziona tra lui e la stronza. È l'unico armato dei due, pensa frettolosamente. “Che cazzo volete ancora,” sibila.

Naomi inclina la testa come per studiare la sua reazione e Dean sente l’ansia strisciare sulla schiena come zampettate d’insetti. "Ho già fatto fuori il tuo amico l’altro giorno, non ho problemi per un secondo round,” continua.

“Pensi davvero che sia qui per farvi del male? Non sapevo neanche come trovarvi finché Jack non me lo ha concesso.” Fa un passo verso di lui e Dean sente scattare in avanti il braccio che regge il coltello. Non deve nemmeno girarsi per capire che Cas non è d’accordo con quello che sta facendo. 

Naomi allunga il collo per guardare oltre la spalla di Dean. “Non voglio minacciarvi, Castiel,” insiste con impazienza. 

Dean sa che com’è fatta la paura. Non l’ha mai detto ad alta voce, ma l’ha provata e ogni volta l’ha soffocata con l’adrenalina del combattimento. Ma adesso è diverso. Quella che prova adesso è paranoia. “E allora che sei venuta a fare? Vogliamo essere lasciati in pace."

“Dean.” La voce di Cas arriva così inaspettata e risoluta che lo fa sobbalzare. “Non vuole farci niente."

“Come fai a saperlo?” sbotta. “Come fai a _fidarti_?"

“Non ci vedremo più,” li informa Naomi con un tono da telegramma. Resta ferma sul posto come un soldatino di carta pesta, lanciando lunghe occhiate al coltello che Dean le tiene puntato contro. “Jack ha… chiesto a tutti gli angeli di non utilizzare le persone come tramiti. E mi ha dato un’ultima occasione per parlare con te,” dice a Castiel. “So che sei umano adesso."

Castiel fa un passo verso di lei con un’aria tranquilla. Dean si sforza di fare respiri profondi, cercando di rimanere lucido. Non lascerà che questa stronza lo prenda in giro parlando di Jack e di addii e chissà quale altra cazzata - non può.

Naomi si rivolge a lui questa volta. “Si merita delle scuse,” spiega, leggendo chiaramente la sua intenzione. “Ho fatto molti sbagli con lui. L’ho torturato, istigato, riprogrammato centinaia di volte…"

“Mi stai facendo venire voglia di usarlo veramente questo coltello."

“…ma poi ho capito,” continua Naomi. Poi si gira di nuovo verso Cas e la sua espressione collassa e diventa quasi triste. Dispiaciuta. “Tutto quello che ho fatto io l’ho fatto perché sono un angelo, perché è un _dovere_. Ma quello che fai tu… proviene solo da te stesso, dalla tua volontà. Non sei mai stato come noi,” dice sommessamente. “Adesso lo vedo chiaramente. Non è una colpa è quello che sei."

Cade un lungo silenzio in cui nessuno sa cos’altro aggiungere. Poi Naomi indica Dean con un cenno della mano e un mezzo sorriso, “è per questo che lui è sempre stato diverso, no? Non ti sei mai fidato di un angelo, ti sei fidato di Castiel e lui soltanto."

Deglutisce a fatica e per tutto il tempo cerca di impedirsi di fissare il profilo di Castiel; non ci riesce: ha i denti serrati e gli occhi arrossati. Quando Dean ricambia lo sguardo di Naomi, dice: “hai detto tutto quello che dovevi?"

“Non saremo più un problema per voi,” risponde lei abbassando la testa. Le luci rossastre che entrano dalla finestra le danno un colorito acceso, come se fosse imbarazzata. Ma Dean sa che è solo un illusione. “Spero di rivederti nel tuo paradiso il più tardi possibile, Castiel.” 

Allunga la mano in segno di cordialità e Cas la stringe senza pensarci due volte. “Mantenete la promessa,” dice con decisione, “non toccate queste persone. Abbiamo fatto tutti troppi errori.” 

Naomi annuisce guardandolo intensamente. Un secondo dopo, sparisce. C'è qualcosa delle sue parole che resta sospeso nell'aria dell'aria della stanza. Dean lo vede nel modo in cui Cas tiene le spalle curve, come se avesse appena ricevuto un colpo in petto; e lo vede nelle sue stesse mani che ancora tremano per lo spavento e un po' per la consapevolezza che l'incubo è finito davvero. "Sembra definitivo..." considera a bassa voce.

Cas annuisce distrattamente e "so che era sincera," sussurra, fermo al centro della stanza a fissare un punto davanti a sé. Il lampadario sul soffitto gli getta addosso un cono di luce gialla e lo fa sembrare poco reale, ma lo è; è l'unica cosa reale che Dean abbia avuto in quarant'anni.

“Ha ragione,” dice all'improvviso. “Sei diverso da tutti. Sei migliore di tutti,” si sente soffocare mentre parla, ma deve dirlo e basta, “quello che hai detto di me quando - ti sbagliavi. Sei tu l’uomo migliore che conosca."

Castiel deglutisce così forte che Dean riesce a sentirne il rumore. Lo vede socchiudere gli occhi e inclinare la testa verso il soffito. “Dean…“ 

Si lascia crollare sul letto e fissa il pavimento: è l’unica chance che ha per tirare fuori le palle. È troppo codardo per continuare a parlare guardandolo, o lasciandosi guardare. Questa è la verità. Deve coprirsi il viso con le mani prima di aggiungere: “Sbagliavi anche su altre cose.” 

Castiel chiaramente non riesce a cogliere il punto perché risponde irritato: “non mi rimangio quello che ho detto, anche se non volevi sentirtelo dire."

Dean allontana le mani dal viso e si volta a guardarlo: ha le spalle tese, il collo arrossato e il modo in cui stringe le labbra suggerisce che sta perdendo la pazienza. “Non sto dicendo -"

“Devi smetterla di dire che quello che provano gli altri per te non è reale, Dean,” sbotta all’improvviso, come se volesse farlo da giorni. “Accetta quello che ti ho detto. Non importa se non riesci a tornare a com'eravamo prima, importa che tu ti veda in modo diverso da come fai."

“Cas, _non posso_ ,” si alza goffamente tenendo la testa bassa, il cuore che martella velocemente contro lo sterno e ondate di nervosismo che gli scivolano addosso. “Non sono fatto così, non so accettare i grandi discorsi e non li so neanche fare.” Prende un respiro e solleva la testa. Castiel ha la fronte aggrottata e i suoi occhi cercano di decifrare quello che Dean vuole dirgli da come lo guarda. 

Quando riapre la bocca, la voce con cui parla è strozzata e sottile e non sembra la sua. “Ma anche se sono quello che sono, non è vero che non puoi avere- non puoi credere che io-“ sbuffa di frustrazione e ricomincia, “ti ho detto mille volte che ho bisogno di te, non puoi non saperlo."

“Lo so. Non devi aggiungere niente. Non voglio una consolazione, volevo-"

“Zitto un attimo, cazzo,” sbotta, prendendolo per le braccia. Senza volerlo, gli sfugge una risata bassa. Quando si calma, solleva lo sguardo per assicurarsi che lo stia a sentire. “Non ho bisogno di un supereroe con le ali, di un paio di mani in più nel bunker o di una birra in compagnia. Ho bisogno _di te_."

Si rende conto che il respiro di Cas si spezza perché di nuovo lo sente sulle guance; il modo in cui stringe i denti gli fa venire voglia di scuoterlo per impedire che se li distrugga. Invece appoggia una mano sul suo collo e con il pollice tocca la sua mascella contratta. Istintivamente Cas la rilassa, ma continua a guardarlo con due occhi enormi, un cerbiatto che sta per essere investito in autostrada.

“Smettila di andartene, per favore,” gli chiede. Non sa se ha parlato davvero o ha solo mosso la bocca, certe volte è così quando vuole davvero dire qualcosa di importante: la voce lo abbandona e lui resta a corto di parole, ma Cas deve averlo capito comunque. Ed è questo che lo spezza definitivamente e lo fa crollare. Sono anni che si tiene dritto impettito per non scoppiare come una bomba a mano; ora non ce la fa più, non ne ha più voglia. E non ne ha più bisogno. Una delle mille cose che vuole adesso è appoggiare la testa sulla spalla di Cas. 

“Cercavo di salvarti," si sente dire all'orecchio. Non è mai stato consapevole di qualcosa come di quella bocca vicina alla sua guancia.

“Sì, beh, non farlo sacrificandoti come se niente fosse" risponde con la fronte premuta contro la sua camicia bianca. Sa di fumo di sigaretta e birra e sudore e Dean si rende conto di essersi aggrappato a lui come quando lo ha visto tornare. Non vede perché dovrebbe lasciarlo andare.

Una mano di Castiel si sposta al centro della sua schiena e lo tiene fermo contro di lui. Stabile. Sembra dire _non andare da nessuna parte_ e, cazzo, non si è mai sentito meglio di così. Non è mai stato stretto da nessuno in modo così giusto.

Sono soli adesso; lo sapeva già da prima è ovvio, ma adesso il pensiero lo colpisce dritto in faccia. Non arriverà Sam alle loro spalle imbarazzandoli con le sue faccette sapute, non arriverà Jack parlando di quanto siano strabilianti le alghe marine o cose del genere e non arriverà un’apocalisse a soffocare quello che devono dirsi. Sono soli. E Dean lo sta ancora stringendo. 

“Quanto ho fatto schifo in questa cosa?” dice stupidamente, con la faccia ancora nascosta contro di lui.

Sente la gola di Cas scossa da una mezza risata. “Fidati: per niente."

Cade il silenzio nella stanza, dalla finestra ogni tanto il rumore di auto che sfrecciano e nel petto di Dean solo un costante

_bang bang bang_

Si prende un altro momento prima di staccarsi da lui. Sono al centro esatto della camera di un motel, sotto un lampadario mezzo fulminato; non c’è musica, non è un posto che sa di casa e Dean non sarà mai il tipo d'uomo che balla un lento su una canzone di Frank Sinatra. Ma non importa. Quando solleva la testa vede negli occhi di Cas lo stesso sguardo di quando se n’è andato. Pieno di devozione e serenità e dannatissima _rassegnazione_ ; è convinto che tutto resterà come prima. Che un abbraccio più lungo degli altri sarà l'unica cosa che gli rimarrà di questi giorni in viaggio. È uno sguardo che Dean ha visto milioni di volte senza saperlo decifrare, ma ora che ci riesce si rende conto di odiarlo come non ha mai odiato nient’altro. Deve farlo sparire.

“Non l’hai mai chiesto,” dice impaziente.

“Cosa?"

“Se potevamo - se potevi avere -"

Cas chiude gli occhi, sospira e li riapre. “…te."

Il cuore di Dean batte talmente forte che si sente di nuovo un dodicenne alla sua prima caccia; ma questo fa più paura. “Non me l’hai mai chiesto,” ripete stupidamente.

“Avresti detto di sì?"

Un suono frustrato risale dalla sua gola mentre avvicina il viso al suo. Dubita di quello che fa solo un secondo, ma poi sente il respiro rapido di Cas sulla bocca: non ci avrebbe mai scommesso neanche un centesimo sul fatto che prima o poi sarebbe successo. Ma chiunque noterebbe che sta mentendo se dicesse che non ci ha mai pensato.

“Lo sai che sono ottuso."

Le labbra di Cas sanno di birra, noccioline e redbull. Esita solo un attimo quando Dean lo bacia, ma un secondo dopo le sue mani gli stringono i fianchi e lo tirano più vicino. E mandano Dean al manicomio.

Inizia come un bacio da bambini, bocca sulla bocca, e finisce in lingua e respiro pesante e calore. Non è mai stato più vicino di così a una persona, non ha mai baciato nessuno come se non potesse più farne a meno. Si tira addosso Castiel come se non ne avesse abbastanza e quando chiude i denti sul suo labbro inferiore non riesce a smettere di sorridere come se si fosse fatto una canna.  
  
Castiel è in difficoltà, lo sente: le sue mani si spostano dai fianchi al suo petto e giù per l'addome, come se dovesse imparare a memoria la sensazione del suo corpo sotto i palmi. E Dean lo lascia fare, perché non ha nessuna intenzione di cambiare una virgola di quello che gli sta facendo, ma ha bisogno di premere la bocca contro la sua per soffocare il gemito che gli risale in gola. È solo colpa sua se da una cosa innocente è diventata disperata; con lui è sempre troppo poco o troppo, niente vie di mezzo. 

Quando si allontana per respirare, non riesce a staccare la bocca da quella di Castiel. “ _Cazzo_ ,” esala a occhi ancora chiusi.

Il fatto che riesca a sentire le sue labbra che si piegano in un sorriso gli fa venire voglia di ricominciare. Quindi gli lascia un altro bacio sul mento, gli accarezza il collo col pollice e ha voglia di levarsi i vestiti nell'esatto momento in cui sente le dita di Cas che gli accarezzano la schiena appena sotto il bordo della maglia. "Perché non l'abbiamo fatto prima," sussurra sovrappensiero.  
  
"Eri troppo impegnato a volermi bene come a un fratello," gli risponde Cas senza pietà: non può dire di non esserselo meritato. Poi deve ricordarsi di qualcosa, perché si distrae e il sorriso diventa quasi una risata. “Hai davvero bestemmiato per farmi riportare indietro da Jack?"

“…e tu stai veramente pensando a questo adesso?"

Cas non risponde e restano in silenzio, ancora al centro della stanza. Dean si sente stupidamente esposto in questo momento. Ha il respiro affannato, ha ancora voglia di baciarlo e un’erezione di cui si vergogna che spinge contro la zip. Ma non riesce ancora a dirgli tutto quello che dovrebbe. Continua a tenergli il viso e si appoggia alla sua fronte per riprendere il controllo. 

Le mani di Castiel si spostano e scorrono sulle sue braccia fino a chiudersi sui suoi polsi; stringono la presa per richiamare la sua attenzione. Quando Dean torna a guardarlo, gli occhi di Cas sono i più buoni che abbia mai visto in vita sua. La fame e la disperazione di un secondo prima ci sono ancora, da qualche parte, ma sono solo una briciola di tutto quello che vede in quello sguardo. “Ehi,” gli sussurra Cas cercando di infondergli un po' di coraggio. “Ciao."

Il tremolio lungo la schiena di Dean sembra calmarsi per qualche secondo; sente di riuscire a respirare già meglio. “...ciao."

Ed è come arrivare a casa, finalmente.

*

Quella notte non ci sono rumori di ventole o echi delle tubature, solo un

_bang bang bang_

nel suo petto, sotto il palmo aperto di Cas. 

Forse alla fine della strada troverà più coraggio, ma per stavolta si accontenta di fissare il soffitto e pregare.

_alcune cose non so dirle_  
_dovrai insegnarmelo tu_  
_ma mi hai cambiato così tanto da quando t’ho conosciuto_  
_che non ho nessun dubbio che ci riuscirai_

_è vero che le cose belle accadono, Cas_  
_anche questo me l’hai insegnato tu_


End file.
